Nija Carmicle and the Crystal Crisis
by AngelEyes0665
Summary: What happens when a girl finds out she's a witch, is the daughter of an evil wizard and is sent to Hogwarts to fight against evil. When secrets unravel and dangerous moments occur, will she join the dark side?


Nija Carmicle and the Crystal Crisis

_"She thought it was all pretend, that the world of Harry Potter was just a book. That wizardry was nothing more than a joke...but she was wrong when she saw the book, and woke up to a world unknown."_

They say big things come in small packages. Well, nothing big comes out of Nija Carmicle other than one of her famous burps. Nija Carmicle isn't your average child. Infact, she's anything but average! Nija lives with her mother and grandparents. Her father, well...Mrs. Carmicle doesn't like to talk about it. You see, ever since Nija was little, her father had disappeared. Gone, without a trace. Never to return. So, Mrs. Carmicle had to raise Nija and her parents on her own. Nija had no other family, her mom didn't like to talk about that either. To go on and never know your family is horrible. Nija had always said. Mrs. Carmicle, who's real name is Beverly, is very beautiful for her age. She's 46 but looks like she's 32. Beverly Carmicle is 5'7" with shoulder-length black hair and brown skin. Her eyes are in perfect alignment, her noise is not too pointy, and her weight is perfect.

Men basically line up to date Mrs. Carmicle. But she never goes out with anyone. It's like all her romance went away with her husband. Grandma Louise and Grandpa James Carmicle are sort of okay. Grandma Lousie had a stroke a few years ago. She's still recovering. While Grandpa James lost his hearing in his left ear and wears a hearing aid. You have to yell to get his attention. Nija on the other hand was 5'5" to be 11 years old, with shoulder-length brown/black hair. Hazel brown eyes, and light skin. Nija knew she was mixed. the only thing her mother told her, was that her father was cacusian. That's all. Not even his first and last name.

Living in Cleveland, Ohio, one of the biggest cities is the state, Nija is used to seeing skyscraper like buildings. Instead of going outside to play with kids in the park, Nija spends her time reading books. Any kind of books, from Mystery to Humor. Even Harry Potter books, which are definetly her favorite. Right now, Nija didn't have anytime to think about books, she was too busy being chased by bullies from school. "Come back here, you runt!" Desire's voice yelled from behind.

Nija ran passed the local deli store, far as her legs could carry. She heard some girls laughing as they ran, trying to catch her. "When I catch you, I'm gonna beat you to a bloody pulp!" Desire warned. Gaining on Nija more and more. Nija wished she wouldn't have stood up to Desire's teasing, like her mother told her to do. Desire would only get people to help beat Nija up. Nija saw the best thing in her life, the library. It was straight up ahead. She ran up the cobble steps and opened the door.

Without question, the librarian went over to the door and locked it. Putting up the 'closed' sign. Desire and her friends stood at the Library door, making threats and fists at Nija. She gasped, her hand across her forehead, wiping off the sweat from running. The Librarian, Ms. Petre smiled at Nija. "You're gonna have to stop hiding out here in my Library, Nija. I know you're dealing with problems on Desire and the other girls, but you're gonna have to learn to fight back." Ms. Petre commented.

Nija nodded. Everyone told her the same thing. Fight back. She can't fight 7 girls at the same time! "Ms. Petre, can I look at some books while I wait?" Nija asked. Ms. Petre nodded and went behind her pine oaked desks, she began filling papers out. Nija stalked off towards some bookcases running her fingers along the books.

"Too bad, I read all the Harry Potter books." Nija thought to herself. Her eyes swept against all the labels, her hand stopped against a bigger Harry Potter book. Bigger than Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix! Nija sucked in a deep breath as she pulled the book out of the shelf. Her eyes grew big at the title. The green and white, dusted book glowed when Nija held it in the light. _The Real Harry Potter World, Uncovered._

J.K. Rowling haven't put out a book like _this._ Nija studied the words one more time. She opened the book, her eyes scanning the first print. _You're about to visit a world, you've never known! A world brought in books, but never real. You thought it wasn't real, but you'll see. _Nija looked at the worlds slowly. What do they mean? Suddenly, her fingers, that were ready to turn the page, were sucking through the book! 'What? Help!" Nija screamed, the librarian was nowhere in sight.

Nija felt her face leaning to the book, a pulling sensation begging her to suck through. Finally, her whole body was pulled through the book, the book disappeared, along with Nija.

Nija spit out some dirt out of her mouth. She looked up to see the famous surrounding that was always shown in the Harry Potter movies. Diagon Alley. Some witches and wizards, who walked by, stared and pointed at Nija. "Hey, what's the big idea?" Nija asked them. They hurried off, without looking back. Nija got up, her jeans had grass stains on them, while her shirt was cut and ripped in some places. Nija stared down at her clothes in disgust. She walked off the grassy area and looked around. Diagon Alley looked bright that morning. Some of the Herbs stores were bringing out senses of smell.

"Nija! There you are!" A voice said behind her. Nija turned around to see Ms. Petre, walking toward her. Ms. Petre had on a long flowered skirt with the matching top. Her gray and black hair tied in a bun to keep off her neck. Ms. Petre was a plump woman who wore winged framed glasses. She held a parchment in her hand, with a wallet in her other hand. Ms. Petre stood beside Nija and began walking off. "Ms. Petre, where...how..did we get here?" Nija asked, she hurried beside her.

Ms. Petre contuined to walk past some of the shops, untill she reached Ollivander's. "Darling, sometimes I think you zoom out on things. We arrived here like everyone else! Walked, or flew, or rode!" Ms. Petre declared. Her voice cracking on some notes. "But, where's my mom? Why are you speaking British like?" Nija asked all at once. Ms. Petre had her hand on the door and stopped. She turned towards Nija slowly.

"You...you do not remember, me telling you?" Ms. Petre asked. "What? My mom was supposed to be at my house in Ohio! My grandparents too...Ms. Petre, why are you looking at me like that?" Nija asked. "Oh, dear. Let's get your wand first, then I'll explain..again." Ms. Petre said lowly. She opened the door as Nija walked into the shop. A man with hair everywhere smiled at her. Some of his teeth were dark black.

Nija smiled too and walked over to the small counter. "Aaah, Nice seeing you Ms. Lola Petre." The man said. "Same to you, Ollivander." Ms. Petre replied in her cracky voice. He fixed his gaze back upon Nija. Studying her first, then smiling. "Yes, share looks just like her father...have her mother's attitude, I see." Ollivander replied. Can he read minds? Nija asked herself. Yes, I can. Olivander replied in her mind. Nija looked down as he laughed.

"Yes...Yes...going to Hogwarts?" Ollivander asked. Ms. Petre nodded and showed him the letter. "Good choice. Miss. Carmicle, let's see...hmmm...aaah..." Ollivander kept saying to himself silently. Nija looked around at all the buera's and wands poking out some of them. Her eyes landed on the clustered counter that Ollivander was drumming his fingers on. His eyes turned back to Nija, gazing hard into her's. "I...I wonder...if..." Was all he said before he turned his back.

Ollivander climbed on a bookcased ladder and ran his hands along the shelves. He pulled out a small black box and jumped off the ladder. Ollivander's smile brightened as he set that wand box aside and pulled a brown wand out from his sleeve. "Mahogany wand, Phoenix Feather, 11 inches." He said. Nija picked up the smooth wand and gave it a wave. The papers strewn on Ollivander's desk flew in the air and on the ground.

He grabbed back the wand. "Not, quite my dear." Ollivander said. He put the wand aside and looked back at the black box. His eyes still stared at it testily. "No...No...she's only a child." Ollivander said in his mind. Nija heard it. "What are you talking about?" She answered back in her mind. Ollivander's eyes faced toward Nija's. "Ms. Petre...she...she can do it." Ollivander replied. "I know...sadly, like her father." Ms. Petre replied outloud. "Do what?" Nija asked.

Ollivander's hand opened the lid to the black box. He pulled out an all black wand with a silver tip at the top. "Auburn Black, Cobra snake's skin, 13 inches." Ollivander said shakely. _If it's Cobra skinned, why is it all black?_ Nija asked herself. She grabbed the wand, a sensation went through her body. Nija gave it a wave and all the papers that were on the floor, alligned perfectly on Ollivander's desk. His eyes grew big. "He..He was right...this wand..would be meant for...you." Ollivander replied.

"What are you talking about? Ms. Petre...?" Nija asked. The wand still in her hands. "How much will this be, Ollivander?" Ms. Petre interrupted the silence. "No...No...cost. Please, take the wand and go!" Ollivander said, backing away from the counter. Ms. Petre chooed him away and went out the door. Nija followed, the wand still in her hand. Ms. Petre kept walking ahead, never looking to see if Nija was following her. "Ms. Petre, wait up!" Nija called. She finally caught up to the plump woman. "Put that wand away!" Ms. Petre replied. Nija did as instructed. "How could he, give that dangerous wand to a child.." Ms. Petre declared, her fists balling.

They walked into Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. Ms. Petre sat down in a chair. Nija followed suit. "Ms.." Nija started but Ms. Petre looked around. "Nija...you seriously don't remember?" Ms. Petre asked. "No! Honestly, I don't even know how I got here!" Nija replied. Ms. Petre took a deep breath and contuined to look around. "Your mother, Beverly. So beautiful, so young. We all didn't know why her heart was set on that man." Ms. Petre spat out the word man evilly.

"All the boys in town would go with her. But her only true love was some young man who came riding along. He promised her the world, anything she wanted she could have. Now, being foolish, Beverly accepted. Only because, she's always wanted everything, I remember when I used to babysit her, she would say how she would love to be a princess. Beverly wanted everything, and your father promised her the same. Then, you were born. A beautiful blessing it was, to Beverly, you were the best thing ever. But to your father, you were an soldier. Someone who could take on the family name. Bring him enemies and take out those against him.

"Your mother, she did not like this. She did not want her daughter to be placed upon such violence. So, being as smart as she is, your mother took off with you. Me and her both. We escaped to America. Some place we thought he wouldn't find. We were right. Of course your grandparents came along too. That's why I always have my eye on you, Nija." Ms. Petre explained. Nija shook her head in misjudgement. "But, how did I get here and where is my mom.." Nija started.

"Let me finish. That book, you saw in my library. It was a portkey. We thought your father wouldn't find us, but of course he have! I knew there was something different in my library. Something that brought a dawn over it. Maybe he have been spying on you. Knowing you love to read the books based on the boy who lived. Those books, have been wroten by someone who have been experinced with the wizardring world. She comes from that world and thinks to write life on a boy who know one have seen yet. J.K. Rowling." Ms. Petre said.

"If you grabbed that Harry Potter book, your father must have knew, you would grab it, and be sent to The Wizardry world. Where he would find you, and you would live with him. But luckily, I had my eye on you, and came behind you when you were first going to be sucked in the book. Of course, I have my own portkey and tempted to follow. You asked how we got here, of course I played it off. I wanted you to think this was a dream..a long dream. 'Til, finally we would take my portkey and go back home. But, I'm sad to say we're stuck here. My portkey is how do I say "run out"!" Ms. Petre replied in her normal talking voice.

"But, who is my father? What about my mother?" Nija asked. "Your mother, dear. Is back home, so to say. She will wonder about you, then will probably come here. Which is the worst she should do. Your father...is a terrible man. Tom Riddle, his real name. But he goes by Lord Voldemort. You, are a pureblood witch. I am an half-blood witch. Those who are pureblood means, no one in your family was not wizard born. Halfblood means, you are half wizard and half normal. Muggle-born means, you are normal. Your father, let's say he did not like muggle-borns. There is a bad word, mudbloods, which he used.

Your father, got together some people who believed in what he thought. They set out to kill and destroy muggleborns, along with people who were against them. Your mother, at that time saw an oppurtunity to escape, along with you and me. I remember, using my portkey to visit relatives, your father had wrote a death letter. On your mother's old house. It said the most horrifying things I had ever read. _When she shall return, in her 11th year, I will come for my daughter, so beware_. It was in blood, strickly blood. That's why this year, I've been looking out for you. I knew your father would plan something to get you here. Sadly, it worked." Ms. Petre explained softly.

"Ms. Petre, what about my wand..why did Ollivander back off away from me?" Nija asked. "Your wand...is what I found. Next to the writing on the ground. It had your initials against it. So was Lord Voldemort's name at the bottom. Me and Ollivander scanned it, so to say, that wand was hand made. It wasn't by Ollivander himself, but by a dark wizard. Lord Voldemort. My guess, is he placed the wand there, hoping you would find it, and use dark magic upon it. Ollivander had no choice but to give you the dark wand. There was no others that suited you. Dark magic is your skill in that wand, maybe nothing more." Ms. Petre replied, her head leaning in more towards Nija.

"Everyone who's anyone knows about you. There's no care in the world for that Potter boy. Everyone's talking about Voldemort's daughter. At Hogwarts, you will be safe. Voldemort is afriad of one person. Albus Dumbledore, your headmaster." Ms. Petre presumed. Her eyes scanning a nearby ice cream buyer. Nija felt her heart beat a thousand miles. "But, why have he sent for me, when I am 11?" Nija replied. "Because, my dear, Voldemort has fell. His reign must be over. But, there is once source that still keeps him alive today. It is you..and your wand. Your wand, can perform powerful and dangerous things. Inside your wand, is a crystal. A crystal that can regain strength to anyone who mostly desires it. But, there is only one crystal. Just one. Voldemort needs that crystal. To reign again, find your mother, and contuine to kill his way to the top." Ms. Petre answered, her voice shaking.

Nija felt the wand in her pocket harden. "It's hardening.." Nija whispered. "Voldemort is weakening. Everytime it hardens, Voldemort is weakening. I guess, he's trying to communicate to you. Showing you that he is possibly dying." Ms. Petre said. She stood up and forced Nija up. They walked out of the parlor. "Now...let's go finish up this list." Ms. Petre replied.

"We did all this shopping, I'm exhausted and now it's time to leave for Hogwarts?" Nija asked. "Yes, it is time. Come on, grab your kitty and head on." Ms. Petre said. "Her name is Lola, named after you! Ms. Petre, where are you going to live? Where am I going to live?" Nija asked, her hand resting on the window of the Hogwarts Express. "I'll write you about it! Good luck..and remember...be careful!" Ms. Petre said, the last words in a low voice. Nija nodded and waved goodbye.

She sat on the train seats, her head resting against the glass, still waving at Ms. Petre as the train pulled away. A boy with golden blonde hair came into the compartment. His hands were in his pockets, his eyes staring at Nija, then finally going big. "You're...You're..." The boy said. "Nija Carmicle!" Nija said, extending a hand. The boy shook it and sat down. "Draco Malfoy..." Draco replied. His hand never letting go of Nija's. Nija shook her hand off with a smile.

"My father, he would be so proud to know..I'm going to school with The Dark Lord's daughter." Draco explained. "He should not be proud of that! My father is nothing more than an..." Nija started. "Genius." Draco defended. "You must think of them muggle-borns...in a mean way." Nija exclaimed. "Mudbloods! I hate them, they are a disgrace to the wizarding name!" Draco said back. Nija dropped her mouth open in shock. "How can you say such things! They are people, human form like you and me! They do not carry diseases.." Nija started. "You are not like your father at all! My father would be disappointed in you! You're more like your mother! Stupid...silly..ungrateful little runt! I hope The Dark Lord finds her and punishes her for ruining the colony!" Draco said darkly.

Nija's face went red. She pulled out her wand and pointed it at Draco's heart. "You don't even know a spell!" Draco said testily, Nija could hear his heart beating fast in her wand. _Avada Kedvara, Nija! Show that git!_ A raspy voice said in her mind! It came from the wand! _Huh? You can talk?_ Nija asked back. _Of course I can, silly! Your father made me that way! That stupid git! I hate to be held with dark powers when I am good hearted! Don't say Avada Kedvara, it's a killing curse. You can be sent to Azkaban, a wizard prison, for that one. Put me away, you're scaring that boy! By the way, the names Cobry!_ Cobry the wand spoke, Nija put it away and smiled.

Draco's heart started beating normal again. "It's true, you really have the wand your father left?" Draco asked. Nija nodded. "How come, if everyone knew where it was, after Ollivander checked it out, No one bothered to claim it was there's?" Nija asked. "My father told me, anyone who claimed that wand and it wasn't meant to be there's, shall die at once. Like the killing curse, Avada Kedvara!" Draco warned. Nija felt the wand softening. Voldemort must be getting better by the second.

_Hey, who's that hunk across from you?_ Lola, the cat purred. Nija stared at her. _His name is Draco, he thinks my father was a genius!_ Nija said in her mind._ A genius? Even we cats are talking about it! Let me show him what a genius is! _Lola scolded. She strutted over to Draco's leg and used the bathroom on it. "Yuck! Stupid cat!" Draco said. He pulled out his wand. "Flipendo!" He yelled and the cat fell on her back. Flipendo was a knock-back jinx.

Nija stood up and pulled out Cobry. _I thought I told you to put me away! No spells until you think you can handle it! Any Flipendo's from me and you might give this boy a concussion...Nija..don't do it..I'm warning..._ Cobry yelled. "Flipendo!" Nija shouted. Draco ducked and the blue spell hit the wall, a fairly large hole formed on the wall. Draco stared at Nija wide-eyed. Lola woke up and climbed to her paws. Her eyes looking at the hole in the wall.

"You...You could have blew my head off!" Draco said. He ran out of the compartment, shrieking in terror. _Wow! You showed him!_ Lola said, she danced around a little. _I can't believe I can talk to animals..and wands!_ Nija said in her mind. _Something your father passed down. I don't think people could talk to animals except for your father and wands, which your father can't even do!_ Cobry said, sitting in Nija's hand. Lola got up on the seat and laid her head in Nija's lap. _I'm going to take a kitty nap! That flipendo took my energy away!_ Lola said, Nija heard her purred breathing and smiled.

She put Cobry away and contuined to stare at the window, maybe life here wouldn't be so bad...for now.

Nija walked through the Great Hall. Looking around like other Hogwarts students. She was so amazed! Hogwarts was a huge castle! Professor McGonagall led the way. Nija felt the eyes all on her, like she was some kind of freak! "The Sorting Ceremony, shall begin!" Professor McGonagall spoke, in her no-nonsense voice. She called upon students names. Harry Potter came and some people stopped talking. Even Nija looked up to see a boy, skinny with round glasses. When he was placed in Gryffindor, mostly people cheered.

Professor McGonagall began to read the next name. Her pupil eyes grew big. She looked over at Dumbledore for a second before reading. "N-N-Nija Carmicle." Professor McGonagall said in a shaky voice. People gasped and looked over at Nija as she sat on the stool. "It's pronounced Ny-jah!" Nija replied. She placed the dingy hat on top of Nija's head.

"Oh no, I didn't think this time would come too soon. Gryffindor you should be! But I must warn you, there is great danger ahead! Do not give him the Crystal! That is your weakness do not join your father! Remember do not join..." The Sorting Hat yelled out. No one clapped. They all stared at Nija. Professor McGonagall removed the hat from her head. Nija walked off toward the Gryffindor table, no one seemed to want to sit by her.

"How can that be? She is clearly not a Gryffindor!" Draco Malfoy shouted out. All attention turned to him. "Mr. Malfoy, silence at once! The Sorting Hat is always truthful!" Professor Snape declared. His eyes turned towards Nija, a smirk spread upon his face. Nija sat down and saw a girl smiling at her. She began clapping for Nija, so did the other Gryffindors. Nija smiled. "It's amazing! We all surely thought you'd be in Slytherin!" A boy with red hair said.

"Oh, Ron! We thought that with Harry!" Hermione Granger replied. Harry Potter smiled and waved at Nija. Suddenly, Nija stared at Harry differently. _Kill the boy, Kill him!_ A voice slithered in her mind. "NO!" Nija said outloud. Harry, Hermione and Ron stared at her. "I..I'm sorry." Nija replied. "That's okay..so...do you have it?" Hermione asked.

"Have what?" Nija asked back. "The..Dark Wand?" Ron said slowly. Nija pulled out Cobry. "His name is Cobry!" Nija said with a smile. "You can talk to your wand? I knew it! Your wand also tell you what spells to perform and what not? I knew it!" Hermione kept saying. Nija laughed. "I pulled this wand out at Draco Malfoy over there." Nija pointed towards Draco, who was eating but had his eyes fixed on her. "My wand told me a killing spell but then said not to do it."

"That is so cool! I can't wait to write to Mum!" Ron exclaimed. Nija turned to Harry. "Harry..I'm sorry about...what my father did to your parents, infact, I don't even want to call him my father." Nija said darkly. Harry smiled, he began eating while looking at Nija. Nija turned her attention to his lightning shaped scar. Her eyes fixed on it. Staring deeply into it. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Harry screamed. He stared at Nija accusingly. Nija could see the scar throbbing, turning red, how painful it looked. "Harry, your scar!" Hermione screamed out. Harry still screamed in pain, Nija's eyes were transfixed on the scar.

_Yes, fill him with pain, my daughter. Make him break mentally so I can get inside his mind. _Voldemort's voice slithered. Nija tore away from Harry's scar. Dumbledore stood up as many other students, to get a good look at Harry. He was lying on the floor, panting, his scar now bleeding. Ron stared at Nija and pointed a finger at her. "She did it! She did it! Nija looked at Harry's scar and then he started crying out in pain! You-Know-Who must be inside her!" Ron shrieked at the top of his lungs.

"Ron, settle down!" Hermione said. Professor Dumbledore walked slowly over towards Harry. His golden robes towing behind him. He bent down to look at Harry. "He's going to be alright. Just run that scar off with some cool water, it may sting for a while, Harry. As for you, Miss. Carmicle, I'd like you to come with me." Dumbledore said, he turned towards Nija and extended his hand. Many people stared at Nija, some even glared.

"Now do you believe she belongs in Slytherin?" Draco Malfoy called out. His voice ranged with other people talking about the incident. Nija contuined to walk with Dumbledore until they reached his office. They stepped inside and Nija sat down in the chair, while Dumbledore preferred to stand and walk around.

"Can you tell me what happened? From your point of view?" Dumbledore asked. His eyes studying Nija with great interest. "Dumbledore, we were all talking and then I saw Harry's scar. My eyes were transfixed on it and then, I heard Voldemort's voice. Telling me to fill him with pain so he could get inside Harry's mind. I finally stopped...Dumbledore what's wrong with me?" Nija asked. Tears sprang down her cheeks. Dumbledore tried to smile.

"Nija, your father and you have a bond. A strange bond, perhaps. But a bond. Mentally, perhaps, and physcially." Dumbledore said slowly. "I don't understand." Nija sniffed. "You and Lord Voldemort are connected by blood. It seems, his power passed on to you. Voldemort can get inside your mind, he can't read it, like you can to some people, but he can force or plead you to do things. Now, this dark wand you have? Can I see?" Dumbledore asked slowly.

Nija pulled out Cobry. Dumbledore placed his fingers upon it and his eyes went big. "I...I don't understand. Your father may have, out smarted me. This wand is way too powerful. Way too powerful for anyone's use. We're going to have to study it." Dumbledore replied. "You're not taking Cobry!" Nija yelled, she stood up. _Calm down, Nija. He's only trying to help you. Whatever Dumbledore says must be right._ Cobry answered truthfully.

"You will still have the wand, but I will assign you sessions to loosen the power. With Professor Snape, you will perform spells and try to unstimulate the power. Get it to normal, this wand is dangerous for you...and dangerous for me." Professor Dumbledore said. "But, Dumbledore, if the wand was so powerful, why couldn't Voldemort keep it for himself?" Nija asked. "That is a very good point, Nija. Sadly to say, why is rain wet? Why can't water be Black? There are things in the world we never know...hopefully you'll never find out." Professor Dumbledore commented.

"When will me and this Professor Snape meet?" Nija asked. "You have Potions with him today, I presume. You will meet after potions in his classroom. Good luck, young Carmicle." Professor Dumbledore replied. Nija stood up and dismissed herself. She hoped this Professor Snape was nice enough.

"Hermione, you must believe me! It was Voldemort..." Nija shrieked. Hermione smiled and put her hand on Nija's shoulder. "Don't worry, I'm not as thick as Ron and Harry are. I actually believe you, give them some time to come to their senses." Hermione said in an intellectual way. Nija nodded and looked around. "Hey, where is this Professor Sna..." Nija started.

A man with greasy black hair and a black robe walked into the room. Everyone was quiet, Professor Snape's eyes landed on Nija's. They locked eyes for a second. Nija stared at him deeply in the eyes. _I wonder if she'll know this question, that no good brat._ Snape thought. Nija sneered, I'll show him, she thought.

"Miss. Carmicle, is it not?" Snape asked. Nija nodded, her eyes on his greasy hair. "Can you tell me what could be used to make the Draught of Living Death?" Snape asked, a smile planting his face. Nija was stumped. She didn't know anything! She didn't even read any of the books on her school list! "I don't know, Professor Snape." Nija said after moments of silence. "Of course not. Can you tell me what the Crucio curse is?" Professor Snape asked.

"Professor, what does the Crucio curse have to do with potions?" Hermione blurted outloud. Backing Nija up. "Silence! This is my classroom and I'm asking a student a question!" Snape snapped at Hermione. She sank even lower in her seat. "I don't know, sir." Nija said, looking down also. Snape smiled.

"Once again, of course not. I'm suprised, your father has been using that curse for ages and you don't even know what it is?" Snape said snarly. Nija locked eyes with Snape again. _Hurt him, Nija. The wand is right in your pocket, inflict pain on him like the pain he's inflicting on our family name. Hurt him, Nija. Hurt, him. Hurt him. Hurt him. Hurt him._ Voldemort said shakily. Nija reached for her wand in her pocket, but then took them out again.

Snape smiled once again and turned his back on Nija. "For Nija's information, we're going to study the Draught of the Living Death. This is an extremely powerful sleeping potion. Follow the directions posted on the screen." Professor Snape said in his drawled voice.

"Do I have to be here?" Nija asked. Professor Snape closed the door when the children left out. "Yes, you will. Now, pull out the dark wand." He ordered. Nija pulled Cobry out. _"What's wrong, Nija?" Cobry asked. "It's Professor Snape! He's such a greasy ol' jerk!" Nija shrieked inside her mind. Cobry growled. "We'll get him back!" He said._

"Did you hear what I say?" Snape snapped. "No." Nija said truthfully. "I said, I'll hit you with Flipendo and you try to block it." Snape ordered. "How?" Nija asked. "Say Expelliarmus!" Snape instructed. Nija nodded and got ready. _"If you really want to get Slimy Snape back, say Confundus!" Cobry instucted._

"Flipendo!" Snape said. "Expelliarmus!" Nija shouted. The spell flew back and hit Snape. "Confundus!" Nija yelled. The spell flew out the wand and hit Snape in the head. _"What does it do?" Nija asked. "Confuses the person and makes them believe whatever you tell them!" Cobry said in a laughing way. "Cobry! I can get introuble if, Dumbledore finds out! How do you reverse it?" Nija demanded. "Oh, right! It will wear off tonight!" Cobry explained._

"Snape, our meeting is dismissed! You will not remember what just happened!" Nija said. Professor Snape nodded. "You are dismissed, Miss. Carmicle. Oh, my head hurts, I think I'm going to get some pumpkin juice." Professor Snape complained. Nija laughed silently and looked at Cobry, who seemed to sparkle at the tip.

"Harry...I'm sorry. I don't know what happened." Nija said softly. They were sitting in the Gryffindor common room. "I...Dumbledore explained to me what happened. I understand and apoligy accepted." Harry said and smiled. Ron did too. "I'm sorry about those things I said in the beginning of the day, Nija." Ron said. "It's okay, you freaked, that's all." Nija said. Hermione looked at them all and smiled. "What are you beaming at, 'Mione?" Ron asked.

"I've been searching in the Daily Prophet about some new books coming out this summer! We've all got to get them! Look..." Hermione said. She pointed to a big pile of stacked books. "I've also read something dreadful, this poor woman got kidnapped." Hermione cried out. Nija grabbed the Daily Prophet and read it.

_Woman, seened dragged off by local Death Eater's!_

Early this afternoon, Ms. Lola A. Petre was buying a house from Realtor Richy Mahand. Richy says she said she was exploring behind the backyard of the nice house, apparantley buying it for herself and You-know-who's daughter Nija Carmicle, when suddenly a group of Death Eater's appeared. Rich says "I started running towards them, begging for them to let Lola go. But they all apparated and she was gone."

Mr. Fudge, our Minister of Magic says "something like this is unmanagable, I have sent Auror's out looking for some suspected Death Eaters and those who know them. We sure help Lola is safe and sound. We will solve this crime."

If you had any contact with Lola before the scene of the crime, or have saw her anywhere. Please call the number shown below, or visit the Ministry Of Magic, directions below. Written by Arter Holl.

Nija dropped the Daily Prophet. "That's, that's my guardian! I Know her!" Nija said. Hermione took the newspaper and folded it up. "You should talk to Dumbledore...Nija...Nija..." Hermione kept calling her name. Nija looked down at the ground, her eyes searching it for answers. _"Why the sad face, Doll?" Lola the cat asked. "Lola Petre have been kidnappd by death eaters..."Nija commented. "Oh, I actually liked her too." Lola said before walking off._

The fireplace blazed hot chilling fire. Until something moved inside it. A letter flew out of the fire! Harry picked it up..."Nija...it's for you! Looks like someone wrote fast!" Harry called. Nija snatched the letter and tore it open. She read the following notes.

_Nija!_

_I've been kidnapped by Death Eater's! Do not worry about me! I think I'm safe..for now! I cannot tell you where I am because you might come looking for me! Do not look for me! For your own sake, forget about me! Just forget...I must go, I might be able to find some help._

_Love, Lola Petre_

_P.S.-don't write back_


End file.
